Konohas Blazing Spark
by Alpha Uchiha01
Summary: Naruto left the village at a young age now he is back and ready to show everyone what he has learned


**This is AlphaUchiha01 welcoming you to the first chapter of my first fic "Konohas' Blazing Spark" I hope you guys enjoy it now enough of my babbling on with the fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then Jiraiya and Kushina would have been brought back with Edo Tensei during the war!**

 **X**

 **Konohas' Blazing Spark**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Home Coming and Memories**

 **By: AlphaUchiha01**

In a field a boy could be found laying in the grass seemingly taking a nap. But this boy was actually having a conversation in his mind with one of the most powerful being in existance. The mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama.

'' _ **Naruto I believe it is time you returned to the village?''**_ Stated Kurama to the now identified Naruto.

Naruto stood up to his full heidht of roughly 4 feet 11 inches, showing he is a little short for a twelve year old. He is wearing a burnt orange t-shirt underneath a black hoodie with his hybrid clan symbol on the back a spiral encased in a ring with four lines coming out of it. **(A/N kinda like the symbol on his back in Kurama Mode.)** He had spiky blonde red tipped hair with two chin length bangs framing either side of his face along with a few bangs that slightly covered his slitted cerulean blue eyes he also had two sets of three whisker marks on his cheeks. On his lower half he wore black cargo pants along with a pair of black combat boots. He also had a special belt with three sealing scrolls attached to it. Laying on the grass next to him was a katana in a black sheath its hilt was black with a golden pommel and in the middle there was a golden strip with a symbol that resembled a shuriken with curved blades the cross guard also resembled the symbol and was gold.

Naruto briefly looked around the clearing before softly sighing. _'You really think that it's worn off Kurama?'_ Thought Naruto nervously.

 _ **"Kit you have the mental connection with your**_ _ **Ketsueki Bunshin**_ _**you know it is beginning to wear off. What are you being so nervous about?"**_ Kurama asked his mostly blonde container.

Naruto sighed once again he found himself doing that a lot lately. _'I don't want to have to deal with all the villagers glares again.'_ Naruto was the jinchuuriki to the yin half of Kurama whilst his twin sister Mito was the container for his yang half. As such the villagers treated Mito like she was the light whilst Naruto was treated as though he were darkness even being the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Reaper, not to mention the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Namikaze **(A/N in this story Hiruzen will actually be Narutos' grandfather, Asuma will be Minatos' little brother and Narutos' Uncle etc.)** never stopped the villagers from glaring at him and attempting to beat him within an inch of his life.

When Naruto was 7 he found out that his parents were under some type of mind altering genjutsu to make them forget he ever even existed. Kurama had told him the genjutsu wouldn't were off until he was twelve so with that in mind he decided to leave the village on a training journey until the genjutsu wore off. But he had to leave behind a _**Ketsueki Bunshin**_ genjutsu or not Naruto was the Hokages' son so people would eventually notice he was gone.

That leads us to where we are now the genjutsu will were off in a week his clone had been using the mental link to give him weekly updates on the village suffice to say no much had really changed except the villagers stopped attacking him and his parents were slowly beginning to pay attention to him again. He found himself a little nervice to go back but he knew he'd have to go back eventually. So with one final sigh Naruto muttered under his breath _**"Flame Step: Third Gear."**_ The next moment Naruto was gone all that was left was a pair of burnt foot prints.

 **X**

 _ **One hour later**_

 _ **Cliff face 347 Kilometres to the East**_

Naruto suddenly appears at the edge of a cliff.

"Well this is it." Said Naruto out loud as he stared over the edge of the cliff face.

" _ **Yeah kit time to return to the elemental nations."**_ Kurama said to his host.

' _Yeah it is time to go home.' And with that thought Naruto jumped off the edge of the cliff._

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** This is what could be heard all the way down the cliff until Naruto passed the treeline and started Falling upwards when Naruto landed on the ground he found himself back in the Elemental Nations.

"Whoa hey Kurama where exactly are we?" Naruto asked his vulpine tenant.

" _ **Hmm, We are at the north end of Land of Fire' on the border between Fire and Earth so I would suggest you start moving NOW!"**_ Naruto did as his tenant said

" _ **Flame Step: Fifth Gear!"**_ and with that Naruto was gone leaving behind nothing but a pair of burnt foot prints.

 **X**

 **20 minutes later**

 **300 KM from Konoha**

" _ **Naruto stop!"**_ Kurama yelled at his jailer.

"What is it Kurama?" Naruto asked as Kurama had him stop abruptly with the ground smoking beneath his boots.

" _ **I'm sensing something that I haven't felt in quite a few years."**_ Kurama answered before he said to Naruto. _**"Naruto Quickly West toward the Valley of The End, I'm sensing Madaras' body there."**_

"And why should that matter to me Ya big fuzz ball?" Naruto asked his bijuu partner feeling annoyed.

" _ **First off don't call me fuzzball my fur is soft and fluffy,"**_ Naruto could only roll his eyes at his tenants words. _**"Second it matters to you because if there's still genetic material then you can use your**_ _ **Chimera**_ _ **ability on him and gain his**_ _ **Sharingan**_ _ **and possibly his**_ _ **Mangekyo.**_ _ **"**_

Naruto began to grin and started heading in the direction of Madara Uchihas' corpse, as he was traveling he couldn't but think back to how he had attained his __ _ **Chimera**_ ability shortly after leaving the Elemental Nations.

 _ **Flashback no Justu**_

A seven year old Naruto could be seen travelling through what could only be described as a desert "Kurama we've been travelling outside of the Elemental Nations for like a week and we haven't seen anything other than desert this is getting boooooring."

Kurama couldn't help but agree with his flame haired container as he was about to respond he saw something ahead of them _**"Oi Naruto I see something ahead I want you to start running and see what it is."**_

Naruto performed a mock salute and said "Aye aye Captain fuzz butt!" Naruto then ran and before he knew it he fell into a pool filled with black sludge "Damn this is so gross!"

At that exact moment Kurama was laughing his tails off at his jinchuurikis' misfortune. _ **"Bwahahaha oi kit that was hilarious do it again!"**_ Kurama exclaimed towards Naruto

"Hahaha very funny fuzz butt." Naruto stated as he climbed out of the pool his tone dripping with sarcasm.

When Naruto attempted to clean himself of the sludge he found it was absorbing itself into his body. "Oi Kurama what the hell is going on here?" Naruto demanded of his tenant.

" _ **Hmm well from what I can tell this sludge appears to be some sort of bio-enhancer, to cut a long story short this stuff will help to strengthen your body and it will allow to take traits specific to a person's genetic code and make them a part of your own."**_ Kurama stated in a manner that showed the wisdom of his years

To say Naruto was dumbfounded by the explanation would have been an understatement, "Wait so you're tellin' me that I can now take other peoples Kekkai Genkai!?" Naruto asked astonished

" _ **In a nutshell yes that is what I am saying kit."**_ Kurama stated in a bored manner, _**"So what are you gonna call it?"**_ Kurama asked his container

"Hmm I think that I'll call it _**Chimera**_ because it let me add DNA signatures to my own, Dattebayo." Naruto replied nonchalantly

Kurama simply hmm'ed in agreement to his words and with that done they continued their journey though Naruto was careful to make sure he did not fall into anymore pools of anything.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu Kai**_

Whilst Naruto was reminiscing about the past he found himself at the entrance to a cave he walked inside and used his enhanced sense of smell to locate the corpse of one Madara Uchiha.

Upon fining said legendary shinobi Naruto was surprised to find that Madara still had enough genetic material for Naruto to work with if anything it looked as though Madaras' body had been perfectly preserved, normally this would raise questions for our bi-coloured shinobi but he was too focused on his current goal.

"The legendary Madara Uchiha, the only shinobi said to be able to fight the Shodaime Hokage on equal ground." And with that Naruto Began the process of copying Madaras' genectic code and merging it with his own, he called upon the _**Chimera**_ from within him and forced it out of the palm that was on Madaras' chest and willed it to take Madaras' DNA from that spot he found a DNA sequence that did not seem to belong there so he chose to ignore and only take the genes that he knew were meant to be there. As the process completed the black sludge that represents his _**Chimera**_ ability returned to his body and began the process of absorbing Madaras' genes into his own and with that complete he once began his journey back to konoha leaving behind nothing but a smoking pair of footprints

 **X**

 **50 minute later**

 **Konoha Gates**

" _Ah it is good to be home after so long a journey, wouldn't you say Kurama?"_ asked Naruto to his vulpine tenant

" _ **Whatever kit, I just wonder how my yang half's been doing in that sister of yours?"**_ Kurama replied to his fiery haired container

" _Can't really say, we'll probably find out eventually, for now though let's head home cause I'm tired and I want to dispel my clone so I can sort through its memories of the last 5 years."_ Naruto answered Kurama and with that Naruto sniffed out his blood clone and used his _**Flame Step**_ to reach him but not without nearly crashing into a few buildings do to the tunnel vision, he hoped to fix that with his acquisition of the _**Sharingan**_.

After a minute Naruto arrived outside of his bedroom and saw his clone reading a book with the title, "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja", Naruto made a mental note to start reading that book if his clone was and since he and his clone are basically the same person then he should like the book as well.

After filing that away for later Naruto began tapping his windows to get his clones attention, NC **( Naruto Clone)** looked up from his book with a slightly annoyed expression, which was replaced with a widening of his eyes upon seeing his creator, he immediately got up and opened the window to allow him access to the room

When Naruto entered the room, he immediately took notice that the only differences between him and his clone were the fact Narutos canines were more fang like and his pupils were slitted, thinking about these differences Naruto began to think back to how he ended up getting these extra features.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu**_

"Ok its official I am so hopelessly lost." Exclaimed a 7 year old Naruto out loud within the confines of a dense forest after exiting the desert that he'd been walking through for a week.

" _ **I see your powers of observation are as accurate as ever kit."**_ Kurama sarcastically remarked to his flame headed container whose eyebrow twitched at the remark.

Before Naruto could even open his for a comeback to his vulpine partners remark his loudly cut in demanding sustenance, "Huh looks like I better go and find somethin' to eat… I miss ramen 'ttebayo!" Naruto loudly declared and wept for the lack of what he proclaimed the food of the gods, just before going off to fulfil his stomachs request.

Kurama simply rolled his eyes at his containers rapid mood changes and not for the first time wonder if the boy was not bipolar. _ **'Ramen addict.'**_ The ancient chakra being thought to himself before looking at the outside world through his containers eyes and near immediately widened his own to near comical proportions. His container had found a massive clearing that looked to be created by some type of equally massive wild fire everything within sight was burnt to a coal black with a few embers and small flames still burning here and there but that was not the cause for the Bijuus' shock no it was what was in the middle of the clearing at a size rivalling the Bijuus' own with scales as red as blood horn adorning its head a triangular snout a serpentine like neck a single tail as long as its own body claws as large as his container with black scales in a diamond pattern on each of its fingers large tattered bat like wings, the colour of its under belly the inner part of its fore limbs the undersides of its tail an d neck and the tattered skin of its wings was all a tan colour, its body was clearly filled with extremely powerful muscle and covered in a multitude of scars clearly from past battles that said the beast fought and undoubtedly won.

There was no doubt in either the Bijuu or young child's mind that the creature before them was the legendary creature believed to be myth that ruled over the sky's that the mighty beast before them was a…

" **HOLY CRAP THAT'S A FRICKIN DRAGON SLEEPING IN THE CLEARING!"** both container and tenant exclaimed simultaneously and with that the eyes of said hulking beast snapped open revealing black slitted irises and pupils on a backdrop of yellow sclera it looked around with its piercing eyes searching for what dared to disturb its slumber it quickly grew tired of this before booming in a deep and intimidating voice that scared the young child and if you asked Naruto if he emptied his bowls that day he would vehemently deny it and immediately attempt to change the subject for the rest of his days.

" **Who dares to disturb the slumber of I the Great Fire Dragon King Igneel?!"** the now named Igneel demanded having not seen Naruto due to his low stature, despite the great amounts of fear and terror Naruto was experiencing at the moment he just managed to squeak out a response.

"T-that would b-b-be m-me I-Igneel-sama." Naruto stuttered out scared out of his little seven year old mind.

Igneel looked down to where he just managed to catch the small voice he was surprised to see a young human who didn't look older than seven though two things about the boy caught Igneel' attention, 1) being the boys' hair colour reminded the old dragon of flames, 2) the child had six whisker marks 3 on each of his cheeks Igneel briefly wondered if they were tattoos or not before immediately dismissing the thought as unimportant instead he focused all his attention on the child before him.

" **I did not see you there young one it must have been because you were so small."** Igneel spoke to the Jinchuuriki before him.All fear Naruto had been feeling a moment before had immediately been replaced by blind fury, let it be known that Naruto is one of the shortest people of his age group and when this fact is pointed out his low stature he tends to become extremely angry and all forms of reason and self-preservation temporarily leave his being.

"Oi you over grown lizard who the hell you calling small I outta turn you into a wallet for that 'ttebayo!" Naruto loudly proclaimed to the Fire Dragon King. Igneel simply narrowed his eyes at Naruto in a glare which promptly drained Naruto of all anger and filled with the sudden realisation that he fucked up royally and is going to die. Within the seal Kurama simply face palmed and muttered about how his containers stupidity and over sensitivity about his height is about to get them both killed and how he knew it would one day.

Igneel continued to glare at Naruto with his narrowed eyes, with said Jinchuuriki trembling under the gaze of the mighty dragon who could crush him with barely any effort, yep he had really screwed the pooch this hadn't he. After a few minutes Igneel finally performed an action but it through both container and tenant for a loop for out of everything that they had expected the mighty dragon to do to them this was not one of them and it was utterly mind boggling.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** That's right the mighty dragon that Naruto had just insulted mere minutes prior was laughing his scaly ass off it truly was a confusing sight, I mean seriously who laughs after being insulted it just didn't make any sense to the young boy or the ancient Bijuu.

After several minutes of Igneel laughing he finally stopped by that time both Naruto and Kurama had somehow managed to get their thoroughly confused heads screwed back on properly, Igneel finally spoke again. **"Hahaha ha it has been ages since anyone has had the balls to talk to me like that boy, I really needed that laugh so I thank you, now if you don't mind me asking what is one as young as you doing travelling on his own, where are your parents boy?"** Igneel inquired of the young child before him.

With that question Naruto eyes dulled ever so slightly, he figured why not tell Igneel his story, I mean he didn't eat him so Naruto didn't see a reason not to tell the dragon what he was doing there. so with that Naruto told Igneel everything from how Kurama was ripped out of his mother on the night of his and his sisters' birth, how his father split Kurama into his yin and yang half and sealed the yin half into him and the yang half into his sister, how the entire village treated his sister like an angel whilst they treat him like a demon, how his parents were placed under a genjutsu to neglect him, how Kurama was ironically his only friend and was the one who told him about the genjutsu on his parents, how he decided to leave his village to train and become stronger until the genjutsu wears off and how he subsequently left the elemental nations, how he attained his chimera ability both Igneel and Kurama snickered at that causing the fiery haired and tempered boy to scowl and finally he told the dragon about how he found his way into the forest and subsequently the dragon. "…And that brings us to now where I'm done telling you my story Igneel-sama." The flame headed Jinchuuriki finished regaling the Dragon King with his tale.

Igneel nodded throughout the boys entire tale somewhere along the line he began to stroke his chin protrusion, the Great Dragon was at the moment contemplating a decision to take the boy reminded him very much of his son Natsu, in their drive to become stronger to protect the people they hold dear and also in the fact that they both seemed to smile most of the time and Naruto seemed like a good kid, nodding his head in conformation the Fire Dragon King made his decision.

" **Naruto just so you know the land you are in now is known as Fiore it is a country filled with mages, these mages form guilds, a guild is a group of mages who take jobs that clients hire them for kind of like your hidden village system."** The Dragon King explained to the young Jinchuuriki before him

Naruto simply tilted his head to the side in confusion, "That's nice Igneel-sama but I have two questions 1 why are you telling me this and two what is a mage?" Naruto asked the dragon, thoroughly confused on why he would tell him this and what exactly a mage was.

Igneel sighed figuring he should have known the boy wouldn't know what a mage was after all he came from a country where magic was not used instead they used those ninjutsu that relied upon chakra instead of magical power, so Igneel prepared to explain his reasoning for telling the boy about guilds and what mages are exactly to the boy, **"Naruto a mage is someone who uses magic, now before you ask magic is essentially the by-product of when a person utilises the magical power within them to perform techniques known as spells which are from the particular branch of magic that they practice, now Naruto before you ask magic and ninjutsu are not the same thing ninjutsu relies upon chakra which is created when a person mixes their physical energy and spiritual energy together, it also requires hand signs and you can learn multiple different types of ninjutsu relatively easy, whereas magic requires magical power which is created when a person combines their own spiritual energy with the energy they have drawn from the atmosphere which is known as Ethernano, it also does not require hand signs like ninjutsu so it is quicker to use but most people only ever one branch of magic sometime es they'll learn a second supplementary branch of magic because magic is fairly difficult to learn in fact only 10% of the population of Fiore ever has the determination and skill to actually become mages and use magic because while everyone has magical energy inside of them magic is not so easily learnt and mastered but the benefit for the difficulty and lack of using multiple branches is that the spells are often versatile and extremely powerful, another difference between the two is that chakra is kept within the chakra network which is like a second circulatory system in the body but instead of blood it pumps chakra throughout the body, whereas magical power is kept within the magic container which is located in the torso of the body the size of the magic container determines how much magic power a person has so the larger your container the more magic power you have the opposite is also true, where the smaller your container the less magical energy you have and when you run out of magical power Ethernano from the atmosphere and into your container to replenish your magical power, there is also another part of the magical container but right now it is not important."** Igneel finished looking directly at the boy in front of him waiting for any more questions the boy might have he was not disappointed.

"Ok I understand what a mage is now and I am interested in learning magic now but that still doesn't explain why you told me about guilds Igneel-sama?" Naruto asked his face scrunched up in such a way it made him look like a fox Igneel had to hold in his snickers at the boys' expression but his shoulders were visibly shaking from the effort, Igneel cleared his throat before answering the boys' question.

" **The reason I told you about guilds Naruto is because I wish to make you an offer, you told me you're on a training trip correct?"** at Narutos' affirmative nod he continued, **"I would like to teach you my personal branch of magic,** _ **Fire Dragon Slayer**_ **magic to summarise everything you will be able to breathe fire create fire from any part of your body and use to fight, you would also be able to eat fire in order to regain magical power the fire doesn't have to be magical though there are some firers you won't be able to eat easily and the final thing will be that you won't be able to be burned by fire unless it's something like the flames of a Flame God or** _ **Flame God Slayer**_ **so what do you say Naruto are you interested in becoming my student and learning the art of** _ **Fire Dragon Slayer**_ **Magic?"** Igneel asked, hoping that the boy would say yes things had gotten rather boring since Natsu died of old age despite being a _**Dragon Slayer**_ and an _**Etherious**_ Natsu had been far from Immortal whilst he did live three decades longer than his non _**Dragon Slayer**_ friends he still died an Igneel missed him dearly, so it was with that Igneel hoped he would accept the offer but if he didn't Igneel would not hold it against the boy he would simply point him to Natsus' old guild where he could join and ask one of its members to teach him their branch of magic.

Naruto however was completely wide eyed and slack jawed he was being offered the opportunity to learn this _**Dragon Slayer**_ magic which in itself sounded totally badass I mean he wouldn't burn unless he decided to fight a Flame God or _**Flame God Slayer**_ but what were the odds of that plus he would be able to EAT FIRE, if that wasn't enough to convince to learn it he was being offered to learn it from an ACTUAL DRAGON who also happens to be the KING of that ELEMENT he'd have to be completely stupid to pass up the chance still he had to be certain he wasn't hearing things, "So your saying You'll teach me?" at Igneels' nod of the head Naruto immediately sprang up from his sitting position and began jumping around yelling, "Yes I'm gonna become a _**Dragon Slayer**_ this is the best day of my life!" Igneel just watched as the small child celebrated a small grin of his own on his scaly snout for a brief moment Igneel could have sworn that the young flame headed child in front of him was replaced by a small, though slightly taller, Rose headed child with an equally large smile on his face.

Igneel blinked and the vision was gone Igneels' smile softened as he thought, _ **'Natsu… he truly does remind me of you son, I know that his story will be incredibly interesting, just like yours was.'**_ Igneel ended his thought and immediately focused all his attention onto his new student, **"Alright brat, before we begin your training to become a** _ **Fire Dragon Slayer**_ **I'm gonna have to make some changes to your body, I'll be changing your lungs into a dragon lungs to breathe fire, your fingernails and toenails will become dragon claws so that you can hold fire, you'll get dragon eyes in order to see better, your teeth will become dragon teeth so that you don't turn them to ash same goes for the rest of your mouth and finally you will get dragon scales all over your body so that you can create fire from anywhere on your body it'll also make you fire proof and make your skin a lot tougher you'll still die if someone stabs you in the heart but it won't do as much damage when someone punches you from now on it'll still hurt just won't do as much damage and they won't change your appearance drastically the scales are microscopic so to other people it will look and feel like you have normal skin it'll just seem to them that your skin is tougher than most peoples, the only noticeable change will be your pupils will become slitted and your canines will become more like fangs."** Igneel finished his explanation of the changes he was going to make to Narutos' body.

Said flame headed boy had stopped his celebrations when Igneel called for his attention he was thinking on all the changes Igneel will have to make to his body he found that he could easily live with all of them, especially when he thought about all of things he would be able to do afterwards, but there was one question that lingered in his young mind, "Is it gonna hurt?" Naruto asked the question that plagued his mind, all he got for an answer was a downright evil grin making a home on Igneels' snout and him motioning for Naruto to stand in front of him, Naruto gulped heavily and made his way in front of the mighty dragon. Igneel opened his right claw and pointed it at Naruto in an instant a fiery orange magic circle appeared under Naruto and his world promptly exploded into agonising pain then everything went black.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu Kai**_

When Naruto woke up he found the changes made to his body, once Naruto finished with his reminiscing he noticed another difference between him and his clone which really surprised him on how he didn't notice before since it was pretty hard not to his clone was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit which practically screamed the words, "HEY KILL ME I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!" it was with a cold voice and trembling hand that Naruto pointed at his clone and uttered one simple question. "What in the bloody hell is that monstrosity you are wearing 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked of his clone.

NC stared down at the jumpsuit his creator was talking about with a grimace on his face that nearly matched his creators only not identical due to Narutos' fangs being on display due to his. NC looked back up at his creator and answered plainly, "These are the only clothes that the store would sell me Boss." Naruto nodded in acceptance of his clones' answer they can't be blamed for what the village refuses to sell them.

"How many did you buy?" Naruto asked the simple question from his clone, who answered near immediately.

"Including the one I'm wearing Boss, 10 sets even." NC answered his creators face with a slight grimace thinking about how many of the orange monstrosities were currently sitting in his closet.

Naruto heaved a sigh upon hearing the number of those jumpsuits he has, "I'll burn them tomorrow right now all I wanna do is sleep, you can dispel yourself now." Naruto told his clone in a tired voice.

"Boss!" with that proclamation and a salute the _**Ketsueki Bunshin**_ promptly dispelled into a cloud of blood red smoke, after which Naruto was immediately assaulted with 5 years' worth of unfiltered memories, stumbling for a bit he regained his composure making it to the closet he took his sword _**Kuro no Hoshi**_ and placed them inside on the bottom he then took off his hoodie, shirt, boots and his belt with his scrolls, which he placed with his sword, he then crashed onto his bed in only his pants he then closed his eyes to go to sleep but not without saying, "Goodnight Kurama, Igneel-sensei." he stated to his two tenants

" _ **Goodnight kit/brat."**_ They both responded to their container.

' _It's good to be home.'_ Were Narutos final thoughts before he fell asleep for the first time in five years in his own room with a smile on his face, dreaming of what tomorrow will hold for him.

 _ **CUT!**_

 **X**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of Konohas' Blazing Spark. Now I would like to make it perfectly clear that I do not have a set update schedule so this will be a do it when I can kinda fic.**

 **K now that that's done let's move on to somethin' important the Jutsu list**

 _ **New Jutsu/Spell/Ability list**_

 _ **Flame Step:**_ **Naruto focuses his flames around the soles of his feet creating bursts of fire with each step he takes creating a high speed technique that only Naruto can use the level of speed is correspondent to the power placed into the bursts Naruto refers to each level of power as gears the highest gear Naruto currently has is** _ **Fifth Gear**_ **, there is a slight problem with this spell in the fact that due to the level of speed it causes Naruto to experience tunnel vision he hopes to rectify this through his acquisition of the** _ **Sharingan**_ **, its speed makes it superior to the** _ **Shunshin no Jutsu**_ **unfortunately due to the fact it uses fire it leaves behind scorch marks where Naruto has stepped making it fairly easy to track his location when he uses it.**

 _ **Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu/Blood Clone Technique:**_ **it is an improved version of the** _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ **where the improvement lies is in the fact that these clones do not dispel as easily in fact it would take a fatal blow to forcibly dispel them they can also be used to leave behind a false corpse to fool enemies, it will dispel itself after 30 minutes of its "death" it also requires a blood sacrifice and more chakra than its parent Jutsu making it an S-Rank forbidden Jutsu.**

 _ **Sharingan/Copy-Wheel Eye:**_ **it is a bloodline of the Uchiha clan of Konoha it allows its user to copy, breakdown and analyse all types of nin, gen, and taijutsu all except for elemental Kekkai Genkai for example the first Hokages'** _ **Mokuton**_ **which was able to subdue and tame wild Bijuu. It also allows the user to view the world in a sort of slow motion though of course this means nothing if the body is incapable of keeping up with the information the eyes are relaying, it can also allow its user the ability to predict their opponents movements by reading the individual twitches and movements of their muscles, it also grants its user the ability to cast visual genjutsu through eye contact once attaining the final tomoe, each of its abilities increase in strength depending upon the number of tomoe in each eye the minimum being one whilst the maximum is three.**

 _ **Chimera:**_ **through circumstances he doesn't care to remember Naruto attained this ability it essentially allows him to take the genetic material of others adding it to himself effectively allowing him to even steal Kekkai Genkai as he has done with Uchiha Madara and his** _ **Sharingan**_ **it also strengthens his body to allow for peak performance this ability has no known weaknesses.**

 **Well that's it all that's left to say is this Favourite, Follow and Review and an apple a day keeps the doctor away**

 **This is AlphaUchiha01 Signin' Out.**


End file.
